Long way to go
by SCB-Girl
Summary: Nathan Scott ist der Star Basketball Spieler der Tree Hill Ravens. Zusammen mit seinem Bruder Lucas Scott und seinem besten Freund Bryan Woolf regiert das Trio die Schule. Nathan ist unter den Mädchen heiss begehrt und geniesst jede Sekunde der Aufmerksamkeit. Er ist kein Typ von Beziehungen. Aber was geschieht wenn Haley James nach Tree Hill zieht?
1. Chapter 1

**Long way to go**

Kapitel 1

Haley sieht sich ein wenig wehmütig in ihrem Zimmer um. Da ihre Eltern eine Weltreise antreten, wird sie für ein Jahr bei einem Geschäftspartner ihres Vaters in Tree Hill leben. Sie ist der Familie Woolf erst einmal in ihrem Leben begegnet, kann sich aber kaum daran erinnern. Obschon sie Miami vermissen wird, freut sie sich auf die neue Stadt. Erst vor kurzem hat sie sich von ihrem Freund Aaron getrennt und leidet immer noch unter dem abrupten Ende der Beziehung.

In diesem Moment stürmen ihre beiden besten Freunde ins Zimmer. Damien West und Livia Thomson. Die drei sind seit der Grundschule beste Freunde und unzertrennlich.

„Haley, ich will nicht dass du gehst! Du wirst mir so unendlich fehlen!" Und schon liegt Haley in den Armen ihrer besten Freundin. „Liv du wirst mir auch unendlich fehlen, aber es ist nur ein Jahr und wir werden in Kontakt bleiben. Für was wurde sonst das Internet und das Telefon erfunden?"

„Schon aber wir waren bis jetzt nie länger als 3 Wochen getrennt. Und Damien wird sich bestimmt die ganze Zeit nur wieder mit seinen Frauengeschichten beschäftigen…"

„He so schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht", meldet sich nun auch Haleys bester Freund Damien West zu Wort. Haley sieht in nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und wirft ihm einen Blick zu der deutlich zeigt, dass sie Livias Meinung teilt. „Na gut, na gut, ich bin vielleicht ab und zu ein bisschen abgelenkt" gibt er schliesslich mit einem schwachen Grinsen zu.

„Haley! Beeil dich wir müssen zum Flughafen!" Die Stimme von Haleys Mutter macht den drei Freunden schlagartig bewusst, dass es nun Zeit ist sich zu verabschieden. „Nun den, passt auf euch auf und ich werde euch anrufen sobald ich in Tree Hill angekommen bin", sagt Haley mit einer etwas belegten Stimme. Sie hat nun Mühe ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. Die drei Freunde umarmen sich ein letztes Mal und verlassen anschliessend Haleys Zimmer. Im unteren Stock angekommen, nimmt ihr Vater sofort ihr Gepäck und verstaut es im Auto. Nach einer letzten Verabschiedung steigt die Familie James ins Auto und fährt Richtung Flughafen. Haley wirft einen letzten Blick auf ihre Freunde und auf ihr Zuhause, dass sie nun für ein Jahr nicht mehr sehen wird.

In der Zwischenzeit in Tree Hill:

Nathan sitzt zusammen mit seinen zwei besten Freunden Bryan und Lucas im Wohnzimmer der Familie Woolf und spielt eine Runde NBA Live auf der PlayStation. Es ist die letzte Ferienwoche bevor die Schule wieder beginnt.

Die die Freunde sind so sehr in ihr Spiel vertieft, dass sie kaum bemerken, als Bryans Mutter und seine Schwester Amy das Haus betreten. „Bryan hast du daran gedacht dein Zimmer aufzuräumen?", fragt Bryans Mutter, als sie die Einkaufstüten auf dem Küchentisch abstellt. „Wieso um alles in der Welt sollte ich mein Zimmer aufräumen?", ist alles was sie als Antwort von ihrem Sohn kriegt. „Hast du vergessen, dass Haley heute Abend kommt?" Bryan der sich immer noch mehr für das Spiel, als für das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter zu interessieren scheint, gibt nur ein dumpfes Mhh von sich. „Bryan hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Haley soll sich hier so wohl als möglich fühlen!" Die Stimme von Bryans Mutter hat nun einen drohenden Ton angenommen. Dies ist wohl auch Bryan aufgefallen den er stoppt das Spiel missmutig und dreht sich zu seiner Mutter um. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich werde mein Zimmer aufräumen! Zufrieden?" „Absolut", ist alles was seine Mutter sagt bevor sie in der Küche verschwindet.

„Wer ist Haley und wieso musst du ihretwegen dein Zimmer aufräumen?", fragt nun ein etwas verwirrter Nathan. „Das hat deine Mutter doch auch sonst nie gekümmert." „Haley ist die Tochter eines Geschäftspartners meines Vaters. Sie wohnt in Miami, aber da ihre Eltern eine Weltreise unternehmen, wird sie für ein Jahr bei uns wohnen. Meine Eltern sind ganz aufgekratzt deswegen.", erklärt Bryan nun seinen beiden Freunden. „Wie alt ist sie und...", bevor Lucas seine Frage beenden kann unterbricht ihn Nathan. „Die bessere Frage ist wohl, ist sie heiss?"

Bryan seufzt. „Besonders viel weiss ich nicht über sie, ausser dass sie ein Jahr jünger ist als wir und ziemlich schlau. Und welches heisse Girl ist schon schlau?" Nathan verzieht nur sein Gesicht. „Wo du recht hast…"

„Nathan, Bryan ihr habt sowieso mehr als genug Girls die sich an euch ranschmeissen!", meldet sich nun auch Lucas zu Wort. „Eifersüchtig?", fragt Nathan mit seinem typischen Grinsen. „Worauf? Etwa darauf jeden Morgen mit einer anderen im Bett aufzuwachen und die Hälfte davon kann nicht einmal bis Zehn zählen? Nein danke, ich bin glücklich mit Brooke." Nathan verzieht ein bisschen angewidert das Gesicht. „Und das zeigt ihr auch jede Sekunde, wenn ihr zusammen seid. Ihr klebt praktisch ständig aneinander." Lucas wirft seinem Bruder nur einen bösen Blick zu. „Brooke Davis ist aber auch heiss.", wendet Bryan ein. Für diesen Kommentar werfen ihm beide Brüder einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Alter, sprich nicht so über meine Freundin!", kommt sofort die Reaktion von Lucas. „Da muss ich meinem Bruder Recht geben. Ich kenne sie seit dem Kindergarten. Sie ist für mich wie eine kleine Schwester. Es reicht schon, wenn ich zusehen muss wie mein Bruder ihr die Zunge in den Hals steckt, da braucht es nicht auch noch deine Fantasien!" „Okay, Okay", Bryan hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Lasst uns zurück zum Spiel gehen". Und mit diesen Worten wenden sich alle drei Freunde wieder dem PlayStation Game zu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hei alle zusammen!

Herzlichen Dank für die Reviews! Es freut mich, dass euch der Anfang meiner Story gefällt.

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Ich hoffe ihr mögt es!

Kapitel 2

Haley wird durch eine sanfte Berührung der Stewardess geweckt. „Miss wir landen in zehn Minuten am Tree Hill Airport, bitte richten sie ihren Sitz gerade." Haley richtet ihren Sitz etwas verschlafen gerade und sieht aus dem Fenster. Es ist deutlich zu erkennen, dass das Flugzeug bereits an Höhe verloren hat. Vor einigen Stunden hat sie sich am Flughafen von Miami von ihren Eltern verabschiedet. Es ist ihr schwerer gefallen als sie gedacht hat, aber inzwischen hat sie sich damit abgefunden, dass sie ihre Eltern für eine längere Zeit nicht sehen wird.

15 Minuten später hat Haley ihr Gepäck in Empfang genommen und geht in Richtung Empfangshalle. Ihr wurde mitgeteilt, dass Tom und Melanie Woolf sie am Flughafen empfangen werden. Auf einmal fühlt Haley ein nervöses Ziehen im Magen. Was ist, wenn die Familie Woolf sie nicht mag? Sie wird schliesslich ein ganzes Jahr mit ihnen leben müssen. Sie schüttelt den Gedanken ab und holt noch einmal tief Luft bevor sie durch die Türen in die Empfangshalle tritt. Nach dem sie sich einige Minuten suchend umgesehen hat, entdeckt sie ein Ehepaar mittleren Alters mit einem Schild mit der Aufschrift „Haley James."

Mit einem scheuen lächeln geht sie auf das Paar zu. „Mr. und Mrs. Woolf?" Die dunkelhaarige Frau schenkt ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Du musst Haley sein. Schön dich endlich kennenzulernen! Ich bin Melanie und dies ist mein Mann Tom. Wie war dein Flug?" „Es freut mich auch Sie beide kennen zu lernen. Vielen Dank, dass ich bei ihnen wohnen darf. Der Flug war ganz angenehm, ich habe die meiste Zeit geschlafen." „Das ist doch schön zu hören. Ach übrigens du darfst uns ruhig per Du ansprechen. Sonst kommen wir uns so alt vor", meldet sich Tom und zwinkert ihr dabei zu. „So genug des Herumstehens, lasst und nach Hause fahren, damit Haley den Rest der Familie kennenlernen kann. Ich hoffe Bryan hat in der Zwischenzeit nicht das halbe Abendessen verputzt!", fügt Melanie lachend hinzu. „Er kann manchmal echt ein Vielfrass sein."

Die Autofahrt verläuft angenehm. Melanie und Tom fragen Haley ein wenig über Miami und ihr Leben aus. Haley wird sofort klar, dass sie sich mit den beiden sicher gut verstehen wird.

Nach einer 20 minütigen Fahrt hält Tom den Wagen schliesslich in der Auffahrt eines grossen und hübsch aussehenden Hauses an. „So da sind wir. Zeit zum Aussteigen", sagt er mit einem leichten lächeln als er den Kofferraum des Wagens öffnet und Haleys Gepäck herauswuchtet. „Wow", entfährt es Haley als sie sich das Haus genauer ansieht. „Das sieht ja riesig aus!" Melanie schenkt ihr ein herzliches Lachen. „Wart nur bis du es von Innen siehst. Der Innenarchitekt hat saubere Arbeit geleistet."

Als Haley das Haus betritt stockt ihr beinahe der Atem. Melanie hat nicht übertrieben. Das Haus sieht wirklich traumhaft aus. Das Wohnzimmer ist gross und modern eingerichtet. Durch die riesige Fensterfront ist ein wunderschöner Garten mit einem ebenso schönen Pool sichtbar. Erst jetzt wird Haley bewusst, dass mit neugierigen Blicken von zwei Teenagern gemustert wird. Es sind ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Das Mädchen hat blonde Haare und grüne Augen. Sie ist schlank und hat etwas scharfe Gesichtszüge. Aber sie sieht definitiv hübsch aus. _Dies muss also Amy Woolf die Tochter sein._ An ihrer Seite sitzt ein ebenso gutaussehender Junge. Er hat kurze braune Haare und ebenso schokoladenfarbene Augen. Er ist gross und ziemlich muskulös gebaut. _Dies müsste in diesem Fall der Bruder von Amy sein. Bryan Woolf._

„So dann lassen wir die Vorstellungsrunde doch starten", meint Tom schmunzelnd um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. „Das sind mein Sohn Bryan und meine Tochter Amy. Sie gehen beide auf die Tree Hill High. Bryan ist ein Senior und Amy ein Sophomore. So und wie ihr euch denken könnt, das ist Haley. Sie ist ein Jahr jünger als du Bryan und wird ihr Jahr als Junior an der Tree Hill High verbringen."

Bryan geht mit einem warmen Lachen und einer ausgestreckten Hand auf Haley zu. „Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen, auch wenn ich deinetwegen sogar mein Zimmer aufräumen musste." Haley erwidert seinen Händedruck und schenkt ihm ein strahlendes Lachen. „Es freut mich ebenfalls dich kennenzulernen und das mit deinem Zimmer tut mir leid.", antwortet Haley mit einem Zwinkern. Bryans Lachen wird noch grösser. „Ich denke wir werden uns gut verstehen Haley James."

„Bryan wieso hilfst du Haley nicht ihr Gepäck in ihr Zimmer zu bringen während ich das Abendessen vorbereite?", schlägt Melanie vor. „Gerne doch." Bryan hebt Haleys ersten Koffer hoch als er das Gesicht verzieht. „Boah Haley! Was hast du alles eingepackt?"

„Hey ich werde schliesslich ein ganzes Jahr in Tree Hill verbringen!", erwidert Haley mit einem Schmollmund. „Schon, aber in Tree Hill gibt es auch Shopping Center."

„Ach dann willst du mit mir shoppen gehen?" Bei Haleys Worten verblasst das Lachen auf Bryans Gesicht auf der Stelle und er hat einen leicht panischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ähh ich denke ich passe." Auf diesen Kommentar hin bricht die ganze Familie in Lachen aus.

„Na los Haley ich werde dir dein Zimmer zeigen." Bryan und Haley machen sich auf den Weg in den 1. Stock. Haley kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie für ein ganzes Jahr in dem unglaublichen Haus leben wird. „Und wie ist Miami so? Vermisst du es?", nimmt Bryan das Gespräch wieder auf. „Miami ist toll. Schönes Wetter, immer etwas los. Ich vermisse es schon ein bisschen. Besonders meine Freunde. Hier kenne ich niemanden, abgesehen von dir und Amy. Und ich habe den Eindruck Amy ist nicht gerade mein grösster Fan." Bryan stellt Haleys Gepäck auf das Bett und seufzt. „Amy ist, mhh wie soll ich es sagen, sie hat eine spezielle Persönlichkeit. Ich liebe sie, sie ist meine kleine Schwester, aber ich würde sie nicht gerade als Engel bezeichnen. Aber meine Freunde wirst du sicher mögen. Ich denke sie werden morgen vorbeischauen. Sie sind schon ganz gespannt auf dich."

„Ich würde deine Freunde gerne kennen lernen. Aber hast du nichts dagegen dich mit mir abzugeben? Ich meine da ich jünger bin und alles.", fügt Haley mit einem schüchternen Lächeln hinzu.

Da wird sie erneut bei Bryans Lachen überrascht. „Haley du bist absolut in Ordnung. Und ich bin nur ein Jahr älter. Ausserdem ist Brooke, sie ist die Freundin meines Kumpels Luke, auch ein Jahr jünger. Sie wird dich lieben das weiss ich schon jetzt."

„Haley, Bryan das Abendessen ist fertig!", dringt die Stimme von Tom nach oben. „Na los lass uns nach unten gehen. Ich bin am Verhungern!", meint Bryan lachend.

Beim Abendessen ist die Atmosphäre locker und man hat das Gefühl als würden sich Haley und die Familie Woolf schon länger als ein paar Stunden kennen. Als sich Bryan bereits das dritte Mal den Teller füllt, fängt Haley an zu lachen. Die anderen werfen ihr nur einen fragenden Blick zu. „Melanie, jetzt weiss ich wieso du Bryan einen Vielfrass genannt hast!"

„Mum! Hast du mich etwa blamiert bevor Haley mich auch nur kannte?" Melanie kann ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Nur die Wahrheit mein Schatz, nur die Wahrheit."

Als sich Haley an diesem Abend ins Bett legt, kann sie sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Vielleicht wird das Jahr ihn Tree Hill ja gar nicht so übel.", denkt sie sich bevor sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fällt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So das wars mit Kapitel 2. Wie fandet ihrs? Bitte gebt mir doch ein kleines Review. Es kann auch nur ein Smiley sein ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo zusammen!

Ich möchte mich als erstes für die Reviews bedanken. Auch wenn es nur wenige sind bis jetzt. Ich nehme alles was ich kriegen kann^^

Ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel gefällt euch. Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Kapitel 3

Als Haley am nächsten Morgen aufwacht ist sie zuerst verwirrt. _Wo bin ich?_ denkt sie etwas panisch bis ihr einfällt, dass sie im Haus der Familie Woolf in Tree Hill ist. Sie beschliesst in dem angrenzenden Badezimmer kurz zu duschen und sich anschliessend anzuziehen. (AN: Haley hat in dieser Story übrigens einen guten Modegeschmack)

Als sie fertig angezogen ist wirft sie einen Blick auf ihr Handy. „Shit", entfährt es ihr. Sie hat drei Nachrichten und 5 verpasste Anrufe. Alle sind von ihren Freunden in Miami. Nach dem der gestrige Abend so gut verlaufen ist, hat sie völlig vergessen sie anzurufen. Sie beschiesst dies besser sofort nachzuholen und wählt die Nummer ihrer besten Freundin Livia. Diese nimmt nach dem dritten Klingeln ab. „Na endlich! Hast du uns vergessen oder was? Haley muss lächeln als sie die Stimme ihrer besten Freundin hört. „Hei. Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen." Haley hört Livia leise ins Telefon schnauben. „Ich vermisse dich. Wie ist Tree Hill, wie sind die Woolfs und wieso hast du nicht angerufen?"

„Ich vermisse dich auch. Und was ich bis jetzt von Tree Hill gesehen habe ist nicht schlecht. Das Haus der Woolfs ist ein Traum. Ich habe einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, ein eigenes Badezimmer und im Garten ist ein Pool. Und Melanie und Tom sind echt nett. Und mit Bryan verstehe ich mich super. Er wird mich heute seinen Freunden vorstellen. Nur seine Schwester Amy ist ein bisschen merkwürdig. Und ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie mich nicht besonders mag. Ach ja und es tut mir leid, habe ich gestern nicht angerufen. Es war so viel los."

Livia muss ab dem Wortschwall ihrer Freundin lachen. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefällt. Du ich muss leider los. Ich bin mit Damien verabredet. Wir sprechen uns später ok?"

„Das ist in Ordnung. Richte ihm meine Grüsse aus und sag ihm, dass ich ihn vermisse."

„Okay das werde ich. Bye." Und schon war die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Als Haley das Wohnzimmer betritt, blicken ihr die freundlichen Gesichter von Bryan, Tom und Melanie entgegen. „Guten Morgen", begrüsst Haley die Familie mit einem Lächeln. „Guten Morgen Haley. Hast du gut geschlafen?", ergreift Melanie das Wort.

„Ausgezeichnet", antwortet Haley als sie sich die noch ein bisschen müden Glieder reckt.

„Was hälst du davon, wenn wir nach dem Frühstück meine Freunde treffen?" meldet sich nun auch Bryan zu Wort. „Oh das wäre wunderbar", antwortet Haley mit einem enthusiastischen Lächeln.

In der Zwischenzeit am Rivercourt:

Brooke Davis sitzt etwas gelangweilt auf einem der Picknicktische während Nathan und Lucas ein paar Körbe werfen. „Was denkt ihr, wie ist dieses Haley Girl wohl?", fragt Nathan seine Freunde nun schon zum dritten Mal seit sie am Fluss angekommen sind. „Ahh Nate! Das wirst du herausfinden sobald sie hier sind. Bryan hat nur gesagt, dass sie anders ist als wir gedacht haben.", antwortet Lucas seinem Bruder etwas genervt. „Ja aber was bedeutet anders? Meint er…" Doch dann wird Nathan von Brooke unterbrochen. „Ich denke das wirst du jetzt herausfinden. Sie sind hier."

Die drei Freunde blicken gespannt auf den Wagen ihres Freundes Bryan als sich die Türen öffnen. Zuerst sieht man nur die Gestalt von Bryan aus dem Auto klettern. Doch bald darauf kommt Haley in Sicht.

Nathan stockt der Atem. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Das Mädchen hat einen zierlichen Körper aber genau die richtigen Kurven um sexy auszusehen. Sie hat lange honigbraune Haare die leicht gelockt sind und ihr weiches Gesicht mit den grossen schokoladenfarbenen Augen perfekt umrahmen. Sie sieht einfach umwerfend aus. _Wow sie sieht umwerfend aus._

„Hey alle zusammen." Die Stimme seines Freundes Bryan bringt ihn zurück in die Realität. „Das ist Haley James, frisch aus Miami eingeflogen. Und Haley dies ist mein Kumpel Lucas Scott."

Lucas geht mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf Haley zu. „Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen Haley. Wir waren schon ganz gespannt auf dich." Haley erwidert seinen Händedruck. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, nachdem mir Bryan gestern Abend so viel über euch erzählt hat."

„Okay weiter geht's", meldet sich Bryan. Das Girl das ständig auf und ab hüpft ist Brooke Davis. Sie ist Lukes Freundin."

„Ohh es freut mich so endlich ein Girl in der Clique zu haben. Wir werden uns sicher blenden verstehen!" Bevor Haley weiss wie ihr geschieht wird sie bereits von Brooke in eine herzliche Umarmung gezogen. „Ach und übrigens, deine Klamotten sind toll. Wir müssen unbedingt zusammen shoppen gehen!" Haley kann sich ein Lachen ab dem aufgedrehten Teenie nicht verkneifen. „Das würde ich gerne. Jemand hat mir gesagt, dass es in Tree Hill ein tolles Shopping Center gibt.", antwortet Haley mit einem kleinen Zwinkern in die Richtung von Bryan.

Der wirft ihr nur einen gespielt bösen Blick zu und dreht sich in Richtung Nathan. „So und dies ist Nathan Scott. Er ist der Zwillingsbruder von Luke."

Als Haley Nathan in die Augen sieht, ist ihr als hätte sie ein Blitz getroffen. Sein Zwillingsbruder Lucas ist ebenfalls hübsch mit seinen blonden Haaren und den hellblauen Augen. Doch er ist nichts im Vergleich zu Nathan. Nathan mit seinem dunkelbraunen fast schwarzen Haaren und den intensiven blauen Augen macht Haley beinahe weich in den Knien. Auch die Tatsache, dass er gross und sehr muskulös gebaut ist, hilft ihr nicht gerade dabei sich wieder zu fassen.

„H… Hey", schafft es Haley schliesslich eine Begrüssung hervorzubringen. „Hey Haley, nett dich kennenzulernen", begrüsst Nathan Haley mit seinem typischen Scott Lächeln, kommt jedoch nicht darum herum festzustellen, wie weich sich ihre Hand in seiner anfühlt, als er sie mit einem Händedruck Willkommen heisst.

„So Bryan, Nate seid ihr bereit für ein kleines Spielchen?" Mit diesen Worten unterbricht Lucas den intensiven Blickaustausch zwischen Nathan und Haley.

Während sich die Jungs wieder ihrem Basketball zuwenden, setzen sich Brooke und Haley auf die Picknicktische.

„So was war das eben mit Nathan?", unterbricht Brooke das Schweigen. „Hä von was sprichst du?" Haley versucht verzweifelt zu verhindern, dass ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schiesst als sie einen Seitenblick auf Nathan wirft, der nun mit freiem Oberkörper spielt. _Wow dieser Oberkörper zum dahin schmelzen. Stopp hör auf so etwas zu denken Haley. Konzentrier dich auf Brooke._

„Naja ihr hattet beinahe Augensex. Ich hatte das Gefühl, wenn euch Luke nicht unterbrochen hätte, wärt ihr euch früher oder später um den Hals gefallen.", sagt Brooke lachend.

„Naja er ist nicht übel anzusehen", gibt Haley schliesslich scheu zu auch wenn dies in ihren Augen eine extreme Untertreibung ist.

„Ja da magst du recht haben" sagt Brooke. Doch Haley entgeht nicht, dass ihr Gesicht plötzlich einen ernsten Ausdruck angenommen hat. „Haley, vielleicht ist es besser wenn ich es dir gleich sage. Nathan ist ein Player. Ich mag ihn wirklich gerne, aber nichts destotrotz wechselt er seine Freundinnen wie andere ihre Unterwäsche. Eigentlich kann man sie gar nicht als seine Freundinnen bezeichnen, da es sich eher um One Night Stands handelt. Also ist es vielleicht besser wenn du dir nicht allzu grosse Hoffnungen machst."

Nun ist es an Haley die ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken kann. „Brooke! Ich bin gerade einmal einen Tag hier. Ich habe nicht vor mich in den erst besten Typen zu verlieben. _Auch wenn er fantastisch aussieht._

Doch an Brookes skeptischen Blick kann Haley erkennen, dass sie nicht ganz überzeugt ist. „Und ausserdem habe ich mich erst gerade von meinem Freund getrennt und habe nicht vor, mich gleich in eine neue Beziehung zu stürzen", fügt Haley mit einem schwachen Lächeln hinzu.

Dies scheint Brooke zu überzeugen und die beiden Mädchen wechseln zu leichteren Themen. Haley wird schnell klar, dass sich mit Brooke eine wunderbare Freundschaft entwickeln wird.

Eine Stunde später beschliessen alle sich bei Pete's Pizza einen kleinen Imbiss zu gönnen. Als die Pizza serviert wird, fällt Haley erst auf wie hungrig sie eigentlich ist. Das Kennenlernen von Leuten macht sie immer besonders hungrig.

„Und Haley wie findest du die beste Pizza in Tree Hill?", fragt Bryan nachdem die Freunde einige Minuten schweigend gegessen haben.

„Zuerst einmal, man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund. Das sollte dir Melanie eigentlich beigebracht haben." Auf diesen Kommentar hin brechen Nathan und Lucas in wildem Gelächter aus, während Bryan ihnen nur einen bösen Blick zuwirft. Als sich die beiden wieder beruhigt haben, wendet Bryan sich erneut Haley zu. Er stellt dieses Mal jedoch sicher, dass er runtergeschluckt hat bevor er sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragt: „Und was hälst du von der Pizza?"

Haley überlegt zuerst einige Sekunden bevor sie antwortet. „Die Pizza ist wirklich gut. Allerdings nicht so gut wie Mac and Cheese."

„Mac and Cheese?" fragt der neben ihr sitzende Nathan verblüfft. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?"

„Hei Mac and Cheese ist das Essen der Götter" verteidigt sich Haley. Nathan kann sich ein Lachen nicht vernkeifen. „Ja wenn die Götter fünf sind…"

„Ach in diesem Fall wäre Mac and Cheese ja dein Leibgericht" kontert Haley mit einem süssen Lächeln. Die ganze Gruppe bricht in lautem Lachen aus, als Haley Nathan als fünf Jahre alt bezeichnet. Nathan beugt sich jedoch näher zu Haley so dass nur sie seine Worte hören kann. „Ich wusste ja, dass ich gut aussehe, aber dass du mich gerade als Gott siehst, überrascht sogar mich ein wenig."

Haley kann nicht verhindern, dass ihre Wangen ein zartes Rosa annehmen. „War ja klar, dass dein übergrosses Ego mir mein Worte im Mund umdrehen muss."

„Was immer du glauben musst Haley" fügt Nathan noch mit seinem typischen Grinsen hinzu bevor er sich wieder der gesamten Gruppe zuwendet.

Nach einer gewissen Zeit fällt das Gesprächsthema schliesslich auf Miami. Sie sprechen über Haleys alte Schule und ihre Freunde. Die Jungen sind natürlich sehr im Basketballteam ihrer ehemaligen High School interessiert und Brooke zeigt grosses Interesse in den Cheerleadern.

„Haley ich habs!" ruft Brooke schliesslich aufgeregt. „Du musst unbedingt den Cheerleadern beitreten. Da ich das Kommando habe ist das überhaupt kein Problem."

„Brooke auf gar keinen Fall! Ich habe zwei linke Füsse!" entgegnet Haley geschockt.

„Ach komm schon Haley. Das wäre toll. Wir könnten viel mehr Zeit zusammen verbringen" bettelt Brooke und zeigt Haley dabei ihren besten Schmollmund.

„Brooke lass sie doch wenn sie nicht will" mischt sich nun Lucas in das Gespräch ein. Brooke wirft ihm darauf einen wütenden Blick zu. „Du hälst dich da raus! Das ist eine Sache zwischen Haley und mir!"

Während Brooke eine hitzige Diskussion mit Lucas und Bryan beginnt, beugt sich Nathan erneut zu Haley herunter. „Ich denke du solltest beitreten. Du würdest sicher heiss aussehen in dieser Uniform."

Haley hätte sich beinahe an ihrem Wasser verschluckt und schlägt Nathan zur Strafe sanft auf den Arm. „In deinen Träumen Nathan!"

„Oh dort definitiv auch" erwidert Nathan und schenkt ihr dabei erneut eines seiner Grinsen.

So sehr es Haley auch versucht, sie kann es nicht verhindern, dass erneut eine kleine Röte Besitz von ihren Wangen ergreift. _Wie kommt es, dass sobald er mich mit diesem Grinsen ansieht ich mich wie ein kleines Schulmädchen fühle? Aber warte nur Nathan. Dieses Spiel können zwei Spielen._

So das wars schon wieder für diese Woche. Was haltet ihr von diesem Kapitel? Bitte gebt mir doch ein kurzes Review, dass würde mich zum Weiterschreiben motivieren ;-)

Lg

SCB-Girl


	4. Chapter 4

Heiiii

Soo nun habe ich endlich Urlaub! JUHU!

Jedenfalls hier ist bereits heute das neue Kapitel. Leider wird es mir für zwei Wochen nicht möglich sein, ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen. Aber ich werde versuchen fleissig an der Story weiterzuschreiben.

Viel Vergnügen beim neuen Kapitel! Review nicht vergessen^^

Kapitel 4

„Hales? Haley bist du wach?" Haley gibt nur ein dumpfes Murmeln von sich und zieht sich ihr Kissen über den Kopf als Bryan in ihr Zimmer kommt. Die beiden hatten am gestrigen Abend noch bis spät in die Nacht gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer gesessen und miteinander gesprochen. Bryan ist Haley wahnsinnig schnell ans Herz gewachsen und er ist für sie beinahe wie ein Bruder den sie nie hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz ist sie über die Störung nicht erfreut. „Bryan lass mich schlafen, ich bin müde!"

Bryan kann sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Hales hast du vergessen, dass wir uns gestern Abend mit den andern geeinigt haben den heutigen Tag an unserem Pool zu verbringen?"

„Ich bin aber noch müde. Ich werde einfach später runterkommen." murmelt Haley immer noch verschlafen unter ihrem Kissen.

„Wie du meinst. Es ist ja nicht so, dass Brooke in 15 Minuten hier sein wird und dich, sobald sie hört, dass du noch im Bett liegst, sehr unsanft aus dem Bett werfen wird." Bryan der sich nun anstrengen muss nicht laut hinauszulachen, dreht sich um und geht langsam Richtung Tür.

„Ahh na gut du hast mich überzeugt. Ich bin in einer halben Stunde unten." grummelt Haley widerwillig als sie die Bettdecke zurück schlägt und Richtung Dusche marschiert.

20 Minuten später sitzen Bryan, Nathan, Lucas und Brooke am Pool der Familie Woolf.

„Bryan wo ist Haley?" fragt eine ungeduldige Brooke.

„Sie sollte in ca. 10 Minuten unten sein. Wir waren gestern noch lange wach, deshalb hat sie etwas lange geschlafen."

„Ihr versteht euch ziemlich gut was?" beteiligt sich auch Lucas am Gespräch.

„Jep. Sie ist mir bereits richtig ans Herz gewachsen. Sie ist wie eine kleine Schwester für mich. Nur im Vergleich zu Amy kann ich mich mit ihr unterhalten." antwortet Bryan mit einem sanften Gesichtsausdruck.

„Über was sprecht ihr so?" fragt Nathan mit einem interessierten Blick.

„Mh über alles Mögliche. Miami, Tree Hill, ihre Freunde, Aaron…" Bevor Bryan seinen Satz beenden kann, wird er von Nathan unterbrochen. „Wer ist Aaron?" _Hoffentlich ist es nicht ihr Freund. Aber ich hätte mir eigentlich denken können, dass sie vergeben ist._

„Er ist ihr Ex-Freund. Die beiden haben sich vor 3 Wochen getrennt."

„Oh weswegen?" fragt Lucas mit einem mitfühlenden Blick.

„Naja als Haley ihm erzählt hat, dass sie für ein Jahr nach Tree Hill zieht, hat er die Nachricht nicht besonders gut aufgenommen und daraufhin Schluss gemacht. Er wolle keine Fernbeziehung führen."

„So ein Idiot!" stösst Brooke wütend aus. „Wie lange waren die beiden zusammen?"

„Sie waren beinahe ein Jahr zusammen. Deswegen ist es auch immer noch ein sensibles Thema. Also erwähnt es besser nicht."

„Keine Sorge, werden wir nicht." erwidert Nathan. „Sie wird gar keine Zeit haben an diesen Idioten zu denken." _Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie anderes oder JEMAND anderen im Kopf hat._

„Hei zusammen" begrüsst Haley ihren neuen Freunde, als sie zu ihnen an den Pool tritt.

„Haley! Wo warst du solange?" ruft Brooke aufgeregt.

„Sorry Brooke. Ich konnte meinen Bikini nicht finden. Ich habe mich fast in meinem Kleiderschrank verlaufen" antwortet Haley lachend.

Während die beiden Mädchen beginnen über Mode zu diskutieren, mustert Nathan Haley von oben bis unten. Haley trägt einen weissen Bikini, der auf ihrer schön gebräunten Haut perfekt zur Geltung kommt. _Wow die Suche nach dem Bikini hat sich definitiv gelohnt. Sie sieht umwerfend aus und diese Beine! Moment seit wann bezeichne ich eine Frau als umwerfend? Muss wohl die Hitze sein…_

In der Zwischenzeit hat es Haley sich auf dem Liegestuhl neben Nathan gemütlich gemacht. _So Nathan Game on._ Haley kann sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Während sich die fünf Freunde in der Sonne liegen, unterhalten sie sich über alle möglichen Dinge. Haley entgeht jedoch nicht, dass Nathan ihr immer wieder kurze Seitenblicke zuwirft. _Scheint als gefällt ihm was er sieht. So dann wollen wir doch mal Rache nehmen für gestern Abend._

„Nathan würde es dir was ausmachen mir den Rücken einzucremen?" wendet sich Haley an Nathan und schenkt ihm dabei ein unschuldiges Lächeln.

„Natürlich nicht. Wo ist die Sonnencreme?" _Oh weh, das kann ja heiter werden_.

„Bitte sehr." Haley reicht Nathan die Sonnencreme und dreht sich anschliessend auf den Bauch. „Kannst du bitte den Verschluss meines Oberteils öffnen? Ich möchte nicht, dass es voller Sonnencreme ist."

„Klar doch, kein Problem." antwortet Nathan mit einer etwas belegten Stimme.

Als Nathan beginnt die Sonnencrem auf Haleys Rücken zu verteilen kommt er nicht darum herum festzustellen, wie weich sich ihre Haut unter seinen Händen anfühlt._ Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen._

Doch auch Nathans Berührungen lassen Haley nicht kalt. _Wow das fühlt sich toll an. Hoffentlich bemerkt er meine Gänsehaut nicht._

Nachdem Nathan Haleys Rücken etwas länger als nötig eingecremt hat, schliesst er ihr Oberteil und legt sich zurück an seinen Platz.

Haley jedoch erhebt sich. „Ich hole kurz was zu trinken. Möchte sonst noch jemand was?" Die ganze Gruppe murmelt zustimmend. Bevor Haley sich jedoch auf den Weg in die Küche macht beugt sie sich zu Nathans Ohr hinunter und flüstert: „Danke fürs Eincremen." Nathan der mit geschlossenen Augen in der Sonne gelegen hat, kann ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken, als Haleys heisser Atem seinen Nacken streift. _Oh man was macht sie mit mir?_

Zufrieden mit ihrem Ergebnis, verschwindet Haley im Haus.

Kurze Zeit später erscheint sie wieder im Garten. Mit einem Krug Wasser und Eiswürfel. Als sie sieht, dass Bryan eingeschlafen ist, kann sie nicht anders als einen Eiswürfel zu nehmen und ihm diesen sanft auf die Brust zu legen. _Schliesslich habe ich mich noch nicht für heute Morgen revanchiert._

„AHHH" mit einem lauten Schrei schreckt Bryan aus seinem leichten Schlaf und springt sofort auf die Beine. Haley kann sich in der Zwischenzeit kaum noch halten vor Lachen.

Als Haley bewusst wird, dass Bryan langsam auf sie zugeht und dabei immer wieder einen flüchtigen Blick zum Pool wirft, bleibt ihr das Lachen im Hals stecken. „Bryan das wagst du nicht!"

„Na das wollen wir doch mal sehen" Und schon beschleunigt er seine Schritte.

Haley die nicht die Absicht hat, von Bryan in den Pool geworfen zu werden, beginnt zu Rennen. Ihr wird jedoch schnell klar, dass sie gegen Bryan keine Chance hat und rennt zu Nathan um sich rettend an ihn zu klammern. Als ihr bewusst wird, dass sich ihr grösstenteils nackter Körper an Nathans ebenfalls nackte Brust drückt, ist sie für einen Augenblick zu abgelenkt um den Blickwechsel zwischen den beiden Freunden zu bemerken. Ihr wird erst bewusst, dass Nathan sie unbemerkt Richtung Pool geschoben hat, als es bereits zu spät ist. Er gibt ihr einen sanften Schubs und Haley fällt ins Wasser. In letzter Sekunde gelingt es ihr jedoch, Nathan am Arm zu packen und ihn mit sich ins kalte Wasser zu ziehen.

„Nathan! Na warte!" ruft Haley als sie prustend wieder auftaucht.

„Tut mir Leid Hales. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen." erwidert Nathan lachend.

Auf diesen Kommentar, schwimmt Haley auf Nathan zu. „Halt kurz still, du hast da was in den Haaren." Nathan tut wie ihm gesagt. _Ihre Augen sind ein Traum. Ich könnte sie den ganzen Tag nur ansehen. He was!_

Nathan war zu versunken in Haleys Anblick, als dass er bemerkt hätte wie sie ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern gelegt hat um ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung unter Wasser zu drücken.

„Haley das war gemein!" ruft ein wieder auftauchender Nathan.

„Ach das sagt der richtige." sagt Haley und schenkt ihm dabei ein strahlendes Lachen. Kurz darauf beschliesst auch der Rest der Gruppe sich eine Abkühlung zu gönnen und schon bald entwickelt sich eine wilde Wasserschlacht mit viel Gelächter.

Als alle aus dem Pool steigen, beschliesst Haley Handtücher zu holen. „Jungs kann jemand von euch mitkommen? Die Handtücher sind ganz oben im Schrank."

„Sorry Hales. Ich bin zu müde zum Aufstehen." antwortet ihr Bryan, der sich bereits wieder auf seinem Liegestuhl niedergelassen hat.

„Tja Nathan. In diesem Fall bleibst nur noch du übrig, da Lucas Brooke gerade seine Zunge in den Hals steckt."

„Uh kein Problem. Auf diesen Anblick kann ich gerne verzichten. Nach dir Hales." Als Haley die Treppe in den 1. Stock hochgeht, kann es Nathan sich nicht verkneifen ihr auf den Hintern zu starren._ Ah sie hat einen tollen Hintern. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde wenn… Oh stopp Nathan! Sonst brauchst du gleich noch eine Abkühlung._

Nathan gibt ein leises Lachen von sich, als er sieht wie sich Haley vergebens reckt um die Handtücher zu erreichen. Also beschliesst er ihr zu helfen. Er stellt sich hinter sie und legt eine Hand sanft auf ihre Hüfte während er mit der anderen die Handtücher greift. Als sie sich zu ihm umdreht treffen sich ihre Blicke und keiner der Beiden unterbricht den Blickkontakt. Haley kann ein kleines Schaudern nicht unterdrücken, als Nathan seinen Daumen sanft über die nackte Haut an ihrer Hüfte streicht.

Nach einiger Zeit jedoch bricht Nathan den intensiven Blickkontakt und beugt sich zu ihrem Ohr herunter. Haley bleibt beinahe die Luft weg, als sein heisser Atem ihr Ohr und ihren Nacken streift.

„Du bist einfach zu klein" mit einem leisen Lachen verlässt Nathan den Raum.

_Oh er ist gut. Aber wer sagt, dass ich nicht genauso gut bin? _Als sich Haley aus ihrer Starre löst, beeilt sie sich schnell in den Garten zu kommen.

„Haley was hat so lange gedauert?" fragt Brooke mit einem neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ehm ich musste noch kurz etwas nachschauen." stammelt Haley etwas verlegen. Als sie einen Seitenblick auf Nathan wirft, sieht sie, dass er ihr sein typischen Scott Grinsen schenkt, offensichtlich zufrieden mit seinem Ergebnis.

Brooke tut ihre Erklärung nur mit einem Schultern zucken ab. „Jedenfalls morgen Abend ist diese Party im Tric. Es ist die letzte Party bevor die Schule wieder beginnt und wir beide müssen zuvor noch unbedingt shoppen gehen."

„Brooke ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich in meinem Kleiderschrank etwas zum Anziehen finde." antwortet Haley, bereut ihre Antwort jedoch sofort als sie Brookes Gesichtsausdruck sieht.

„Haley da gibt es keine Widerrede. Du kommst mit Shoppen."

„Na gut. Sagen wir um 10 Uhr?"

„Das ist perfekt." erwidert Brooke mit einem breiten Grinsen und wendet sich wieder ihrem Sonnenbad zu.

Und wie fandet ihrs? Gut, schlecht?

Bis in 2 Wochen

SCB-Girl


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Leute

Zuerst einmal ein grosses Sorry! Es tut mir leid, dass ich soo lange nicht weitergeschrieben habe. Zurzeit gibt es in meinem Leben mehr Drama als mir lieb ist...

Naja ich gebe mein bestes mich mit dem nächsten Update zu beeilen, kann aber leider nichts versprechen.

Ich hoffe ihr mögt das Kapitel und würde mich über euer Feedback freuen.

Kapitel 5

Als Haley an diesem Morgen aufwacht, stellt sie mit einem Blick auf ihren Wecker fest, dass ihr noch gut zwei Stunden bleiben, bis sie sich mit Brooke zum Shoppen treffen „muss".

Sie beschliesst kurzerhand ihre Freunde in Miami anzurufen.

Nach dem zehnten Klingeln nimmt ihre beste Freundin Livia schliesslich ab. „Wer stört um diese Uhrzeit?" grummelt sie müde ins Telefon.

„Guten Morgen Süsse! Na wie geht es dir?"

„Ahh Hales sprich nicht so laut! Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als sei ein Laster drübergefahren." Haley kann sich nicht zurückhalten und muss lachen. „Ach in diesem Fall war die End of Summer Party gut? Wie geht es Damien?"

„Bleib kurz dran Hales. Damien? Na los wach auf! Nein jetzt! Haley ist am Telefon."

„Na gut" Haley kann das Grummeln ihres besten Freundes durch das Telefon hören.

„Haley?"

„Hei Damien! Wie kommt es, dass du nicht im Bett irgendeines deiner Opfer liegst?" fragt Haley neckisch.

Bevor Damien ihr antworten kann, wird er von Livia unterbrochen. „Haha er war gestern viel zu betrunken um überhaupt noch zu stehen." Daraufhin brechen beide Mädchen in Lachen aus.

„Na toll. Wenn ihr nur auf mir rumhacken wollt, kann ich ja wieder schlafen gehen." antwortet er etwas beleidigt.

„Ach Damien du weisst wir lieben dich!" erwidert Haley immer noch mit einem Lachen in der Stimme.

"Mhh ich weiss nicht, wie ihr es immer schafft mich um den Finger zu wickeln." antwortet Damien mit einem Grummeln.

"Das ist ganz einfach", ergreift Livia das Wort, „mit unserem unverwechselbaren Charm." Daraufhin brechen die Mädchen erneut in wildem Gelächter aus.

Damien der es leid ist ausgelacht zu werden, beschliesst das Thema zu wechseln. "Und Hales was läuft in Tree Hill so? Hast du dich schon eingelebt?"

"Die vergangen Tage habe ich meist mit Bryan und seinen Freunden verbracht und heute Abend steigt eine Party zum Ferienende."

"Und irgendwelche süssen Jungs in Tree Hill?" beteiligt sich Livia am Gespräch. Damien lässt nur ein leises Brummeln von sich hören.

Haley überlegt kurz, was sie ihren Freunden erzählen soll, beschliesst aber, dass es ohnehin keinen Sinn hat zu lügen. Sie würden es sofort an ihrer Stimme hören. "Naja der eine Freund von Bryan sieht echt gut aus. Sein Name ist Nathan."

"Hales ich will Details! Wie sieht er aus und läuft was zwischen euch?" quickt Livia aufgeregt ins Telefon. "Ja lass mal was hören Hales" drängt nun auch Damien.

"Na gut. Er ist gross und muskulös gebaut, hat dunkelbraun bis schwarze Haare und blaue Augen. Und nein es läuft nichts zwischen uns. Die Trennung von Aaron ist gerade mal 3 Wochen her und ich habe nicht vor mich direkt in eine neue Beziehung zu stürzen das wisst ihr." beendet Haley ihre Ausführungen. "Wer hat denn was von Beziehung gesagt?" meldet sich Damien.

"Damien du weisst genau, dass dies nicht meine Art ist!" erwidert Haley.

Bevor Damien etwas hinzufügen kann, ergreift Livia das Wort. "Ich gebe Damien ausnahmsweise Recht. Hab ein bisschen Spass Hales! Du hast es verdient!"

"Apropos Spass, ich bin zum Shoppen verabredet und sollte mich fertig machen, sonst reisst mir Brooke den Hintern auf. Ich melde mich und erholt euch gut von eurem Kater!"

Haley hört noch ein leises Gemurmel von ihren Freunden bevor sie die Verbindung trennt und sich für ihren Shoppingmarathon mit Brooke vorbereitet.

"Brooke! In wie viele Geschäfte willst du mich noch schleifen? Ich habe doch bereits mehr als genug Klamotten eingekauft!" jammert Haley als Brooke sie in ein weiteres Modegeschäft zieht.

"Ach hör auf zu jammern Hales! Wir werden shoppen, bis wir das perfekte Partyoutfit für heute Abend gefunden haben."

"Haley ich denke ich habs! Was hälst du von dem Kleid?" ruft Brooke aufgeregt.

"Naja ich weiss nicht. Es sieht etwas kurz aus, findest du nicht?" antwortet Haley mit skeptischem Blick.

"Nein ich denke es wird umwerfend an dir aussehen! Also los geh und zieh es an!" Haley kann ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. "Okay wie du meinst."

"Haley was dauert den da so lange" nörgelt Brooke ungeduldig auf ihrem Sitz vor der Umkleidekabine. "Ich bin ja schon da. Und was sagst du?" Haley sieht Brooke mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick an. "Wow Hales! Das sieht umwerfend aus! Elegant und unglaublich sexy zugleich! Ich denke wir konnten Mission Partykleid soeben mit Erfolg abschliessen. Die Jungs werden sich um dich reissen!" Haley kann ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. "Na los Brooke lass uns zahlen und nach Hause gehen!" Brooke wirft ein Blick auf die Uhr. "Uhh du hast völlig Recht! Wir sind schon spät dran! Wir müssen uns schliesslich noch für die Party fertigmachen!"

"Brooke! Wir haben noch über 3 Stunden Zeit bis zur Party!" ruft Haley entgeistert.

"Ich sage ja wir sind spät dran! Und nun beweg deinen süssen Hintern zur Kasse" antwortet Brooke ungeduldig.

Am Abend auf der Party:

"Ich kann es gar nicht fassen, dass Übermorgen die Schule wieder beginnt!", beklagt sich Bryan bei Nathan und Lucas. "Du musst es positiv sehen Bryan", erwidert Lucas, „zumindest werden wir Seniors sein."

"Das ist ein Argument!" antwortet Bryan mit einem Leuchten in den Augen. "Was meinst du dazu Nate?"

Nathan der eher damit beschäftig war in der Menge nach Haley zu suchen als seinen beiden Freunden zuzuhören antwortet nur mit einem Schulterzucken. "Ja klar."

Lucas und Bryan werfen sich darauf nur einen fragenden Blick zu, beschliessen aber es auf sich zu beruhen zu lassen.

"Wo sind eigentlich Haley und Brooke?" erkundigt sich Nathan mit einer möglichst neutralen Stimme. Bryan runzelt nachdenklich die Stirn. "Sie sollten eigentlich bald auftauchen. Sie waren bei uns zu Hause und haben sich für die Party vorbereitet. Allerding schon den halben Nachmittag!" Lucas fängt an zu Lachen. "Das ist typisch Brooke. Sie benötigt immer Ewigkeiten um sich fertigzumachen."

"Heii das hab ich gehört!" entrüstet sich Brooke und schlägt Lucas sanft auf den Arm. Die Jungs hatten nicht bemerkt, dass sich die beiden Mädchen von hinten genähert hatten. Als sich Nathan zu Haley und Brooke umdreht, fällt ihm beinahe die Kinnlade hinunter. Haley trägt ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid, das im Nacken zusammengebunden ist. Der Saum des Kleides ist leicht asymmetrisch geschnitten und bringt ihre Beine perfekt zur Geltung. Der grösste Teil des Rückens ist ebenfalls freiliegend und zeigt nackte Haut. _Wow sie sieht einfach atemberaubend aus. Absolut heiss und doch wirkt sie in keinem Fall nuttig._

Als Nathan ein leises Pfeifen hört schreckt er aus seiner Starre auf. Das Pfeifen kam offensichtlich von Bryan. "Hales bist du sicher, dass du so herumlaufen willst? Du wirst dich vor Verehrern kaum retten können!"

"Nun übertreib mal nicht Bryan" erwidert Haley. Brooke kann sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Haley ich denke nicht, dass er übertreibt. Hast du dich schon mal umgesehen?" In diesem Moment sieht sich auch Nathan um und was er sieht gefällt ihm ganz und gar nicht. Etliche Jungen starren Haley mit intensivem Blick an und lassen ihre lustgefüllten Augen schamlos über ihren Körper wandern. _Diese Idioten sollen aufhören sie anzustarren oder sie bekommen es mit mir zu tun!_

Doch Nathans Gedanken werden von Bevin unterbrochen, die sich mit einem Tablett voller Shots zu der Gruppe gesellt, unterbrochen. „Hey Leute! Hat jemand von euch Lust auf einen Tequila?"

„Her damit!" kommt sofort die Antwort der Jungs. Bevin wendet sich fragend an die Mädchen. „Brooke?" Diese schaut Bevin nur mit einem breiten Grinsen an. „Aber hallo! Was ist mit dir Hales?" Haley wirft den gefüllten Shotgläsern einen skeptischen Blick zu, zuckt dann jedoch mit den Schultern. „Na schön wieso auch nicht?"

Als alle einen Tequila in den Händen halten ergreift Nathan als erster das Wort und sieht Haley dabei mit seinem typischen Grinsen an. „Na dann, auf Haleys Ankunft und auf einen unvergesslichen Abend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

So das wars für heute.

Ich bin nicht so ganz zufrieden mit diesem Teil, aber ich verspreche euch, dass es im nächsten Kapitel mehr Naley Momente geben wird!

Bis dahin... Review nicht vergessen!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Leute!

Ein grosses Danke für die Rückmeldungen! Ich freue mich jedes Mal riesig und es ist ein Ansporn für mich weiter zu schreiben! Leider hat das mit dem Update in letzter Zeit nicht besonders gut geklappt :S

Es ist leider zur Zeit ziemlich stressig in meinem Leben mit Arbeit, zu Hause usw. Ich werde jedoch versuchen weiterhin Zeit für die Geschichte zu finden, kann euch aber nichts versprechen. Ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem weiter und gebt mir Rückmeldung!

So hier wie versprochen ein Kapitel mit mehr Naley Momenten! Viel Spass!

Kapitel 6

„HALEY! Ich liebe diesen Song! Los lass uns tanzen!", schreit Brooke und zieht Haley damit hinter sich her auf die Tanzfläche. Die Jungs schütteln darauf hin nur lachend den Kopf. Als sich Bryan jedoch zu Nathan dreht wird sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst. „Nate kannst du auf Haley aufpassen, ich bin noch verabredet, will aber nicht, dass irgendeiner dieser Spakos sie belästigt und sie anfasst." Nathan nickt Bryan mit ernstem Gesichtsdruck zu. „Klar doch. Ich werde auf sie aufpassen. Geh und amüsiere dich."

„Hei!", meldet sich nun auch ein entrüstetet Lucas zu Wort. „Wieso sagst du dies Nathan und nicht mir? Ich bin doch wohl der verantwortungsbewusstere von uns beiden!"

„Normalerweise würde ich dir ja Recht geben, aber wir wissen alle, dass du auf jeder Party irgendwann der Zeitpunkt kommt, an dem du dich mit Brooke in eine stille Ecke verzeihst und wer weiss was mit ihr treibst." Lucas will bereits den Mund aufmachen um Bryan zu widersprechen als sich Nathan in die Diskussion einmischt. „Lass es Bruderherz. Bryan hat Recht, so abstossend der Gedanke von dir und Brooke in einer Ecke auch ist, diesen Punkt kannst du nicht abstreiten." Lucas wendet sich schmollend von seinen Freunden ab und sieht Brooke und Haley beim Tanzen zu.

„Na schön ich bin dann mal weg. Nate vergiss nicht auf Haley aufzupassen."

„Keine Sorge Bryan, das werde ich!" _Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen._

Keine Stunde später hat sich Lucas, wie Bryan vorausgesagt hatte, mit Brooke verzogen. Während Haley ausgelassen mit Bevin tanzt, unterhält sich Nathan mit einigen Mitgliedern des Basketballteams. Jedoch stetig in Sichtweite von Haley. Nathan hat jedoch immer mehr Mühe sich auf seine Gesprächspartner zu konzentrieren während Haleys Bewegungen immer ausgelassener und anzüglicher werden. Dies scheint jedoch nicht nur ihm, sondern auch den meisten anderen männlichen Partygästen aufzufallen.

„Nate hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?", fragt ihn Tim einer seiner Teamkollegen. Nathan sieht ihn entschuldigend an, er war mit seinen Gedanken total abgeschweift und hatte kein einziges Wort mitgekriegt. „Sorry Tim was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich hab gefragt wer die heisse neue ist, mit der Vegas gerade tanzt." Sofort dreht sich Nathan in Richtung Tanzfläche und verschluckt sich beinahe an seinem Bier. Vegas hat sich hinter Haley gestellt und die Hände auf ihre Hüften gelegt. Diese Hände bewegen sich für Nathans Geschmack jedoch viel zu sehr auf Stellen zu an denen sie nichts zu suchen haben. „Sorry Tim nicht deine Liga." _Und auch nicht Vegas._

Und ohne weitere Worte bewegt sich Nathan Richtung Tanzfläche und zieht Haley elegant in seine Arme. „Partnerwechsel, sorry Vegas." Vegas zieht daraufhin beleidigt in Richtung Küche ab.

„Nathan was war das?" fragt in eine irritiert dreinblickende Haley. „Das ist der Vorteil, wenn man Kapitän des Basketballteams ist, man hat das sagen." Haley verdreht sarkastisch die Augen. „Und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mit dir tanzen will?" Nathan wirft ihr sein berühmtes Scott Grinsen zu. „Hales wir wissen beide, dass du es willst." Haley kann ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Na dann habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl."

„Nein hast du nicht.", und mit diesen Worten verstärkt Nathan seinen Griff an ihren Hüften und zieht sie dichter an sich heran. _Oh wow Haley riecht einfach wunderbar._

_Mhh Nathans Muskeln fühlen sich toll an. Dagegen kann Aaron einpacken._

Die beiden sind so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie die eifersüchtigen Blicke gar nicht bemerken, die ihnen die anderen Partygäste zuwerfen. Die Mädchen würden liebend gerne selbst mit dem beliebtesten Typen der Schule tanzen und die Jungen können nicht glauben dass das neue heisse Mädchen ihnen bereist wieder von Nathan Scott vor der Nase weggeschnappt wurde. Denn alle wissen niemand legt sich mit Nathan Scott an.

Die beiden tanzen mittlerweile so eng miteinander, dass nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Papier dazwischen passen würde. _Oh Gott wenn Haley ihren Hintern weiterhin so an mir reibt, kriege ich ein wachsendes Problem… Oh verdammt! Da hinten kommt Bryan! Könnte sein, dass er die Umsetzung meines Beschützerauftrages nicht besonders gut aufnimmt._

_Oh nein dort kommen Brooke und Lucas. Ich will keine unangenehmen Fragen beantworten müssen. Nathan und ich sollten auf Abstand gehen._

„Em Nathan, wie wäre es mit etwas zu trinken?"

„Hales das ist eine wunderbare Idee!" Doch bevor die beiden das Bierfass erreichen können werden sie von Brooke zurückgerufen. „Haley! Nate! Kommt mal her!"

„Na sieh mal wer wieder aufgetaucht ist, wie war dein Date Bryan?", fragt ihn Haley und wirft ihm dabei ein schelmisches Grinsen zu. „Wunderbar Hales, einfach wunderbar." Bevor Haley etwas erwidern kann gibt Lucas ein lautes Schnauben von sich. „Ich nehme an, du wirst dich nicht nochmal mit ihr Treffen?" Bryan wirft ihm ein vielsagendes Grinsen zu „Absolut nicht."

„Leute! Will sich jetzt vielleicht mal jemand meine Idee anhören?" fährt Brooke entrüstet dazwischen. „Sorry Brooke, dann erzähl mal.", Haley wirft ihr dabei ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu. „Alsoo ich habe eine abgefahrene Idee! Nacktbaden!"

„Nein!" kommt die einstimmige Antwort, woraufhin Brooke einen Schmollmund zieht. „Brooke, NEIN! Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis meinen Bruder und meinen besten Freund nackt zusehen!" erwidert Nathan mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck. _Naja ich würde Haley nackt sehen, aber Lucas und Bryan ebenfalls… Also nein. Diese Gelegenheit wird sich schon noch bieten. _„Ach Leute seid doch keine Spielverderber! Na schön, in Unterwäsche?", Brooke wirft ihren Freunden einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu. „Damit kann ich leben." Brooke wirft ihrem Freund einen liebevollen Blick zu. „Luke damit hast du dir eine Belohnung verdient." Von Bryan ist nur ein Stöhnen zu hören „Brooke musste das sein? Aber na gut in Unterwäsche bin ich dabei, wenn du von solchen Kommentaren in Zukunft absiehst." Brooke rollt nur genervt mit den Augen. „Na schön, für heute Abend werde ich es sein lassen. Mehr kannst du nicht erwarten."

„Na schön, ich nehme alles was ich kriegen kann. Nate bist du auch dabei?" Nathan kann sich ein Grinsen in Haleys Richtung nicht verkneifen. „Klar, dies natürlich nur, wenn sich Haley meinem Anblick in Unterwäsche gewachsen fühlt. Na was denkst du Hales?"

„Ich kann nur sagen, gut habe ich heute die Spitzenunterwäsche angezogen." Brooke und Haley gehen mit schallendem Lachen Richtung Strand und lassen drei verdattert dreinblickende Jungen zurück.

Nathan kann es nicht verhindern nach Haleys Kommentar leer zu schlucken. _Auf was habe ich mich da bloss eingelassen?!_

„Nate du hast auf Haley aufgepasst oder?" fragt Bryan und beäugt Nathan dabei misstrauisch. „Alter! Natürlich habe ich auf sie aufgepasst. Keiner dieser Idioten ist ihr zu nahe gekommen." _Uh wenn Bryan wüsste wie nah ICH ihr war…_

„Dann ist ja gut. Danke Nate."

„Jungs wo bleibt ihr denn? Nun macht schon!" ruft Brooke ungeduldig. „Sind schon da Süsse.", redet Lucas beruhigend auf seine Freundin ein und gibt ihr einen innigen Kuss. „Na los Luke, Klamotten runter." Und mit diesen Worten zieht sich Brooke das Kleid über den Kopf und rennt Richtung Meer, dicht gefolgt von Lucas und Bryan.

Haley sieht Nathan mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an „Na Scott dann lass mal sehen, was du zu bieten hast." Nathan lässt sich dies nicht zweimal sagen und kurze Zeit später steht er nur noch in seinen Boxershorts am Strand und wirft Haley sein typisches Scott Grinsen zu. „Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Haley läuft mit langsamen Schritten auf Nathan zu und bleibt dicht vor ihm stehen. Mit ihrem Zeigfinger streicht sie sanft über seine muskulöse Brust. Vom Schlüsselbein bis zum Bund seiner Boxershorts. Anschliessend hebt sie den Kopf und sieht Nathan direkt in die Augen. „Nicht übel Scott." Mit diesen Worten dreht sie sich um und löst in einer seidigen Bewegung den Knoten des Kleides in ihrem Nacken und lässt es langsam zu Boden gleiten. Nathan bleibt beinahe die Luft weg, als er sieht wie sie mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen in ihrer Spitzenunterwäsche Richtung Meer geht. _Ach du Scheisse! Ich kann nicht glauben was hier gerade passiert. Ahh reiss dich zusammen Nate! Das kannst du nicht so auf dir sitzen lassen!_

Mit schnellen Schritten nähert sich Nathan Haley und bevor sie weiss wie ihr geschieht hat sie Nathan bereits hochgehoben. Die eine Hand an ihrem Rücken und die andere unter ihren Knien geht er gefährlich langsam Richtung Wasser. „Nicht übel ja? Bist du sicher, dass du diese Antwort nicht überdenken willst?" fragt Nathan und wirft ihr dabei ein schelmisches Grinsen zu.

_Die korrekte Antwort wäre ja göttlich aber das kann ich ihm ja wohl schlecht sagen. Das würde seinem übergrossen Ego zu sehr schmeicheln. _„Ich weiss nicht wieso ich das tun sollte."

„Falsche Antwort Hales!" Und mit diesen Worten lässt Nathan sie in das kalte Meerwasser fallen.


End file.
